Percy Jackson: the three hunters
by Alpha The Assassin
Summary: percy leaves camp with two of the last people he really trusts what happens when they visit the king of the gods- this is my first story hope you all enjoy and i will upload more chapters if you guys enjoy it. rated m for later chapters and language
1. Chapter 1

(insert title here)

chapter one (Percy POV)

"Perseus Jackson" boomed the voice of someone or something powerful. As you could probably tell my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and currently I have absolutely no idea where the hell I am. Then the voice booms again "grandson" I look around then I find the source of the voice it is none other than the titan lord of time who I defeated in battle two summers ago "what do you want kronos" "to apologise" he responded "and to give you something" "where am I" "I ask you are in your cabin at camp half-blood but I am talking to you in your dreams". That's when I realise that in the dream we are standing on the edge of the river Styx. "Perseus I am that I never got to meet you properly and that you were the one that had to fight me" "umm I accept your apology I guess" "grandson I am fading and I wish I could make you my heir but you are a demigod and wouldn't survive it if I gave you my full power so instead I would like to make you partially immortal like the hunters of Artemis and all of my powers that means being partially immortal would allow you to have my powers and domain but you would still be an immortal demigod son of Poseidon and receive my domains over time but not become a titan" "wow that's a lot to process grandfather" and I would like you to have my scythe as well but first do you accept my offer child" "yes I Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon accept your offer". Very well child step closer" so I did when I was within reaching distance he raised his hand and placed it on my forehead when he did I felt all of my senses enhance and my power grow and then my power was infused with a new power which I assume was the power over time then he spoke " I kronos former titan lord of time give my power to Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon" "I know name you Perseus Jackson demigod of the ocean" (which confused the hell out of me) tides, and time". Just then there was a flash and when the light from it dimed standing there where the three fates. "so kronos is this who you choose to take possession of your powers and weapon" said the three fates in unison. Very well we accept" and with that they flashed away. "Grandson my time is near an end use my power wisely and before I leave I want you to have my scythe" just as he finished his sentence the scythe appeared in his hand when he handed it to me it changed into a sword but still with the three metals infused within it then it changed into a ball point pen. An exact replica of riptide. Then something I never thought would happen my grandfather the titan lord of time stepped forward and hugged me "goodbye grandson" he whispered as he faded.

Then I woke up in a cold sweat. "what the hell was that" I said to myself when I looked over to my bedside table I saw not just riptide but another ball point pen identical to it when I clicked it it turned into the sword kronos gave me in the dream. this cant be happening I thought. Then I recapped the sword just as nico di Angelo burst into my cabin "Percy quick man get out here there is something you have to see".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two (Percy pov)

I quickly got dressed in my jeans and a camp half-blood shirt and my blue vans and stuffed riptide and icebreaker the sword kronos gave me into my pocket and ran out the door to follow nico when we stopped there was a group of people and in the middle was annabeth crying I ran through the crowd and when I got to the middle Athena flashed in front of me and punched me in the face "stay away from my daughter" ignoring her I manage to get behind her what I didn't realise was I had used my new powers over time when I ran around her when I got to annabeth I asked what was wrong she whispered "I am sorry" before I got to ask what she meant I felt something pierce my skin on my stomach when I looked down I saw annabeth's dagger hilt deep in my stomach when I looked into her eyes they looked glassy for a minute then they went to normal when she looked down she looked shocked then she noticed her mother standing there but that was all I remember before I passed out from blood loss.

When I woke up nico and Jason where by my sides and I was in the infirmary before I got to ask when did Jason get to camp Chiron burst in through the door to the infirmary and said "Percy Jason you must get out of here all of the camp is going to attack you two" 'what why Chiron". I asked "because they think you three attacked you girlfriends" "we would never do that Chiron you have to believe us" yelled Jason "I do child ill figure this out"

"But until then you have to get out of here ill message you as soon as I have information" said Chiron "I am going with you" said nico "what no nico we will get attacked a lot out there its to dangerous" "cut the shit" nico snaped "I work with my dad in the underworld im sure I can handle a few monsters out there".

"enough you three" said Chiron "quickly come with me I have some things you three should take with you".

****************************linebreak*******************************************

"where are we going Chiron" asked Jason as we followed the old centaur through the woods just as the words left his mouth we came to an opening to a lake "take this at the bottom of the lake there is a little cave in the ruins of a boat when you get there the power of the big three shall show the entrance" said Chiron "what do you mean the power of the big three Chiron" I asked "water lightning and shadows" "use them together and you'll find the entrance once you have found it use the keys I've given you to open the chest with each of your fathers symbol of power on them" "uhh okay Chiron but what do we do then" "take the equipment in each chest they will help you then get out of there and make shelter for a while and stay safe I'll message you when I have information go now I have to go before anyone realise I'm gone keep safe you three" and with that the old centaur left.

"okay how do we get down to the bottom of the lake" asked nico. "we swim of course" I said "yea easy of you to say you can breathe underwater" replied "yea ill make an air bubble so you can breath death breath".

And with that the three dived into the water. Once they reached the bottom they could see the old ship wreak and swam towards it once in side they saw the entrance of the cave when inside it was like all the water stayed out.

"okay what do we do now" said Jason "we combine our powers and open the door that's what Chiron said" said nico.

"Yea and how do we do that zombie boy" replied Jason

"what if we focused all of our power on the walls of the cave" I said

"it could work" said Jason

"what are we waiting for the lets get started then" said nico rather excitedly

and with that said I focused my power over water on the edges of the wall while nico did the same with shadows and Jason with electricity after about a minute we all stoped simultaneously they all dropped to the ground in exhaustion

"why isn't it opening" asked an exhausted nico

not 5 seconds after the words left nico's mouth a hole in the wall opened up and inside where flame torches on the wall eliminating the cavern

"wow" we said in unison

we got up and entered the cavern when we got in there, there were three armor racks with robes (assassin robes/ armour things) each were black but with different coloured parts on the left was black and sky blue the one in the middle was black and sea green the one on the end was black and blood red nico walked straight to the black and red while Jason went to the black and blue which left me with the black and green one the armour consisted of a hood, chest plate ,gauntlets and combat boots.

Once we all had our armour on I stretched out to get used to the feel of it but when I did a hidden blade came out of the gauntlets almost cutting of nico's nose which elicited a yelp from the said person how did you do that man I looked down and flicked my wrist abit and the blade came back out both nico and Jason tried it and the retractable blade came out it was around 7 inches in length and as sharp as my sword riptide.

When I looked back at the stand the armour was on I noticed a belt with throwing knives and smoke bombs attached and next to it was a note and nico and Jason saw the same thing on there stand the not read

'This is to my brother shall Chiron ever send him here the knives and smoke replenish ever hour if used shall this serve you well and I hope we meet onday in the afterlife'.

Once I put the belt on a pair of duel hunting knives appeared on each side of the belt and a backpack on my back once I had everything on I turned and noticed nico and Jason both had throwing knives, smoke bombs and a backpack the backpack was lightweight and when I took it of my back and opened it there was a supply of nectar and ambrosia when I went to put it back on it magically teleported onto my back I turned around and both nico and Jason were ready to leave.

When we were all back to the surface of the lake tahlia came running up to us and said only one word to us "wait" before we could reply the rest of the hunters of artemis came running out from the tree line with bows and arrows pointed our way.

Tahlia pulled out her hunting knife and held it to my neck and said "don't move Percy" I grabbed the knife and threw it. The knife impaled itself in a tree next to the head of a hunter that I didn't recognise but she had sea green eyes and jet black hair just like mine she looked frightend. I turned around with a tear in my eye I had just thrown a knife at my half-sister I grabbed a smoke grenade of of my belt and threw it at the ground and ran with Jason and nico on my tail.

"wait yelled tahlia and artemis.

They kept on chasing us for another three hours when I felt a searing pain in my leg that made me drop to the ground in pain when I looked up my vision was blurry and Jason tahlia and nico were around me the last thing I heard was the of artemis yelling "PHOEBE".


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR's NOTE: hey everyone this is the new chapter I hope it is to all of your liking and are enjoying the story so far I wont be updating this much over the next couple of weeks maybe on the weekend between sport and school but that will be the only time so enjoy and PM me any ideas you might like me to add in the story have a good day everyone.**_

Chapter 3

When I awoke and opened my eyes I had to immediately had to close them again but the quick glimse I got I just saw gold nothing but gold I slowly opened them again and they adjusted to the light I looked around and when I did I realised I was in Apollo's temple I looked over to my right and my new armour weopons where layed out on the seat next to me I slowly go up but winced from the pain.

I looked down and saw that my abdomen was wrapped up in bandages I looked down further and just above my knee was wrapped up from where to arrow hit.

But I didn't know why my abdomen was wrapped up I decided to leave it because it would be wrapped up for a reason I walked over to the chair and put on my armour and a pair of jeans when I was finished a nymph walked in dressed in nurses robes and looked up from a clipboard and said rather loudly.

"MR Jackson what are you doing out of bed your injured"

"im fine really" was my reply and just as I finished artemis and the girl I believed to be my sister from before flashed in both of them had eyes rimmed red from crying when I realised it was lady artemis I bowed "lady artemis" I said politely.

When she notice I was up so looked shocked and then she ran straight up to me and gave me a hug when she pulled away he cheeks had a ting of red on them and mine felt like they where heating up.

Then she said "Perseus your presence is requested in the throne room"

I nodded in reply and she walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder and that of the little girl and teleported us into the throne room.

************************************line break**********************************

when we reappeared in the throne room all talking died down between the Olympians even Dionysus was paying attention after a few seconds I noticed Jason was sitting beside Zeus/Jupiter throne and nico was sitting beside hades throne. Then Zeus's voice boomed "Perseus Jackson" "yes lord zeus" I replied confidently just as Zeus was about to say something else the voice of the fates came into earshot "Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo step forward" and not wanting to get on the fates bad side the three of use did as we were told by the fates and stepped forward "Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace you two must receive partial immortality" and with that said the two other demigods glowed with a blue/black aura (blue for Jason and black for Nico) and with that done nico asked the three fates "what about Percy why doesn't he get partial immortality" "he already has partial immortality he received it from your grandfather" and with that said the fates flashed from the throne room of Olympus.

"Jason ,nico and Percy please step forward" ordered zeus "yes uncle" I responded "I understand you three have had to leave camp because of lies from Annabeth chase and Piper Mclean" asked zeus "yes Lord Zeus" we responded "we are sorry for the actions of these two" said Zues with sympathy in his voice "it isn't your fault uncle" I responded "we only ask of one favour from you Zues" I responded "and what would that be nephew" he replied "we would like a task or a job if you would to do since we have nothing else we could do now that we cant go back to camp" I asked "okay after the second giant war the hunters numbers have been low so from now on if you accept you three will become The Guardians of the hunters of Artemis do you accept" zues said and once he finished there was a shriek from Artemis "WHAT MY HUNTERS AND I DO NOT NEED PROTECTION FROM BOYS!" "don't be naïve Daughter you need the help you have what twelve hunters left and only 4 of them are experienced enough to protect themselves and as you said to me earlier these are the only males you respect its either you give these three part immortal demigods a purpose or I will assign them to something else and give Hercules the job" replied Zeus not very happy about being disobeyed " fine I accept these three on one condition" was her reply "and what would that be" said zeus "don't expect me or my hunters to go easy on the three of them" replied Artemis unhappily zeus nodded in reply "and they will have to learn how to use a bow" " fine do you three agree to these terms" yes lord zeus" the three said in unison " I will leave the rest between you three and Artemis.

And with that done Zeus ended the meeting everyone in the throne room left except Hestia, hades and Apollo and of course Artemis the first three gods mentioned walked forward to greet the new Guardians of Artemis and her hunters.

First to speak was Apollo "damn you three would have to have the most shit job ever and because I fell slightly sorry for you guys I would like to give you's my blessing which will help in archery and will allow you to sing almost as good as me" he said with a cocky smile and he held his hand forward towards us and we all glowed a golden colour and with that said and done he flashed away and we saw his divine form and we freaked out thinking we would be incinerated but having partial immortality we must be able to see a god in there divine form.

Next up was hades he to wanted to give us his blessing over shadows and the undead well me and Jason anyway since nico could already do all that. Once he finished he melted away into the shadows going back to the under world.

Next up was Hestia but instead of blessing us she asked "would you three like to become my champions being my champions will be just like you received my blessing but more powerful but you will be able to come visit me on olympus any time you need anything and will be able to do tasks for me when the time comes do you three accept"

"we do my lady" the three of us said. And with that done we began to glow a warm orange colour and when I looked at Jason and nico they had a orange iris in there eye's and I'm guessing I have one to.

And with that said she told us she had to go and if we needed anything just to come to her then she flashed out in a flash of flames.


End file.
